


Jeremy

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Jeremy

Natasha stared at the stick in her hand deep in thought. She could not understand how it was possible. The Red Room was very careful with their procedures.

How was she going to tell Clint, who was on a mission. Natasha never saw herself as a mother, she barely remembered her own. She must have been very deep in her head if she  
did not hear Clint who had returned from his mission.

Seeing Natasha worried he asked, " Whats the matter ? You look worried."

Natasha could not contain herself and blurted , " I am pregnant."

Silence, Clint did not say anything for a few minutes. Then he said, " What do you want to do? "

Natasha stared at Clint and said, " I never thought this would happen. I am scared Clint. I am not a mother. Red Room stamped any maternal feelings out of me."

Clint said," If we decide to keep the baby we can learn everything. But the decision is yours i will support you."

Natasha after thing deeply said, " I want to keep it, I never thought i would get this opportunity but i am willing to go forward with it.

Clint had a full blown smile on his face.

Natasha said, " I already thought about the names, if its a girl Amelia Maria and if its a boy Jeremy Philip."


End file.
